prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
TNA King of the Mountain Championship
| firstchamp = Booker T | longestreign = }} The TNA King of the Mountain Championship was a professional wrestling championship owned by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. It was introduced on the October 23, 2008 episode of TNA's television program TNA Impact! as the "TNA Legends Championship". It since has been known as the "TNA Global Championship" and the "TNA Television Championship". As a professional wrestling championship, it was won via a scripted ending to a match or awarded to a wrestler because of a storyline. All title changes occurred at TNA-promoted events. There was a total of twenty-two reigns among sixteen wrestlers. The first champion was Booker T. The final champion was Lashley. History The title was introduced during a storyline that pitted young talent with-in the company (The TNA Front Line) against veterans of professional wrestling (The Main Event Mafia). In the weeks leading up to the unveiling of the physical belt, Booker T carried around a steel briefcase. On the October 23, 2008 episode of TNA Impact!, Booker T introduced the belt by removing it from the steel briefcase, announcing its name as the "TNA Legends Championship", and declaring himself the first champion. He went on to state that the championship was his and that he would defend it when he saw fit; this meant that the championship was unsanctioned by TNA in the storyline. On March 15, 2009 at TNA's Destination X pay-per-view (PPV) event, A.J. Styles defeated Booker T to win the championship. Afterwards on the March 19, 2009 episode of TNA Impact!, Styles was credited as becoming the first-ever TNA Grand Slam Champion, by winning the World Heavyweight (NWA or TNA), the World Tag Team (NWA or TNA), and the TNA X Division Championship along with the Legends Championship. Management Director Jim Cornette then announced that the TNA Legends Championship had become an official TNA sanctioned championship thanks to Styles defeating Booker T for it legally via the contract the two had signed to make the match official (in storyline terms). On the October 29, 2009 episode of Impact!, then-champion Eric Young renamed the title the "TNA Global Championship". He went on to declare that he was not going to defend it against any American wrestlers nor on American soil. However, Young's first defense was on the December 11, 2009 episode of TNA Impact! on American soil in Orlando, Florida against Japanese female wrestler Hamada. Young's second, third and fourth defense lived up to his earlier decree, when he defended against Suicide in Glasgow, Hamada in Bournemouth, and - unsuccessfully - against Welsh wrestler Rob Terry in Cardiff, Wales at a live event on January 27, 2010. On the July 22 episode of Impact!, Terry lost the Global Championship to A.J. Styles. On the July 29 episode of Impact!, Styles renamed the title the "TNA Television Championship". On July 3, 2014, New TNA Executive Director Kurt Angle declared the TV title as inactive. On June 28, 2015, TNA announced that at Slammiversary XIII, the title would be reactivated as the "King of the Mountain Championship", and that a new champion would be crowned at the event in a King of the Mountain match. During the August 13, 2016 taping of TNA's television program Impact Wrestling, it was announced that the King of the Mountain Championship was retired for the second time. Reigns The inaugural champion was Booker T, who awarded the championship to himself on the October 23, 2008 episode of TNA Impact!. Abyss's second reign was the longest in the title's history. Kevin Nash's first reign holds the record for shortest reign in the title's history at three days. A.J. Styles, Nash, Eric Young, Devon, and Abyss are tied for record of most reigns, with two each. Styles and Young are the only champions to have held the title under all three of its names. The final champion was two-time title holder Abyss. Overall, there were seventeen reigns among twelve wrestlers, with two vacancies. Previous Designs TNA_Legends.png|TNA Legends Championship (October 2008 — October 2009) TNA_Global.jpg|TNA Global Championship (October 2009 — July 2010) TNA TV Title.jpg|TNA Television Championship (July 2010 - July 2014) See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links * Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling championships Category:TNA King of the Mountain Champions Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:Television championships Category:Singles championships